Der Sprechende Hut
by elhelado
Summary: Die neue Generation setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf. Was hat er ihnen wohl zu sagen und welchen Häusern werden sie zugeteilt? Es geht um Ted, die Weasleys, die Potters, Scorpius und die Scamanders!
1. Ted Remus 2009

**Ted Remus Lupin**

„Lupin, Ted", rief Professor Crouch. Teds Haare nahmen einen dunkelroten Ton an. Nach leichtem Zögern stieg er die Stufen hinauf, nahm auf dem Stuhl platz und setzte sich den Hut auf. Dieser rutschte ihm bis zu seiner Nase herunter und Ted sah nur noch das Schwarze im Inneren des alten, geflickten Hutes.  
>„Ah", ertönte eine piepsige Stimme in Teds Kopf, „ein Metamorphmagus." Ted wusste nicht ganz, was er denken sollte. „Nun, wo stecke ich dich nur hin?" Der Hut dachte nach. „Mal sehen… nicht Slytherin", meinte die piepsige Stimme. Ted war erleichtert, denn das war seine schlimmste Befürchtung gewesen. „Für Ravenclaw bist du nicht schlau genug", stellte der Hut fest. Ted wartete. „Ich sehe in dir steckt viel Mut, vielleicht wäre Gryffindor eine gute Wahl… andererseits geht deine Loyalität über alles und du bist stets treu und hilfsbereit. Mit einem wahren Freund wie dir kann man sich glücklich schätzen." „Ja, ich denke so ist es am besten, HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut und am Tisch ganz rechts brach tosender Applaus los.<br>Als Ted den Hut absetzte und zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs lief, hatten sich seine Haare kanariengelb gefärbt.

**Ted Remus Lupin  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _undefinierbar  
><em>Augenfarbe: _undefinierbar  
><em>Haus: _Hufflepuff  
><em>Geburtstag: _29.04.1998  
><em>Zauberstab: _Kirsche und Phönixfeder, zwölf Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Remus John Lupin & Nymphadora Lupin (Tonks)_


	2. Victoire Fleur Isabelle 2011

**Victoire Fleur Isabelle Weasley**

„Weasley, Victoire", rief Professor Crouch sie auf. Stolz schritt Victoire die Stufen hinauf. Sie ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und setzte sich den schmutzigen Hut auf ihr silberblondes Achtelveelahaar. Sofort rutschte er ihr über die Augen und umhüllte sie in tiefer Schwärze.  
>„Eine Weasley", piepste eine Stimme, die eindeutig aus dem Hut kam und Victoire fragte sich, ob er sie nun nach Gryffindor stecken würde. „Möchtest du denn dort hin?", fragte die piepsige Stimme sie. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Victoire unsicher. Der Hut überlegte. „Nun, Mut hast du, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Gryffindor das Richtige für dich ist. Außerdem bist du intelligent, du könntest es weit bringen, vielleicht Ravenclaw?" Victoire wusste nicht recht, ob sie antworten sollte. Es war doch die Aufgabe des Hutes sie zuzuteilen, oder? „Ich bemerke bei dir auch große Bescheidenheit", meldete sich die piepsige Stimme wieder zu Wort, „und den Drang zu helfen. Was hältst du von Hufflepuff?" Wieder antwortete Victoire nicht. „Du wirst dort wahre und treue Freunde finden", piepste der Hut. Einen Moment lang dachte Victoire nach. Wenn der Sprechende Hut doch meinte, dass Hufflepuff das Beste für sie war, wieso nicht? „Gut dann, HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut.<br>Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs brach ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus. Victoire nahm sich den Hut vom Kopf, warf ihr Achtelveelahaar zurück und lief zu den anderen Hufflepuffs, die ihr immer noch applaudierten, hinüber.

**Victoire Fleur Isabelle Weasley  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _silberblond  
><em>Augenfarbe: _tiefblau  
><em>Haus: _Hufflepuff  
><em>Geburtstag: _2.05.2000  
><em>Zauberstab: _Weisdorn und Veelahaar, elfeinhalb Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _William Arthur Weasley & Fleur Isabelle Weasley (Delacour)_


	3. James Sirius 2015

**James Sirius Potter**

„Potter, James", wurde er von Professor Crouch aufgerufen. James lief eilig nach vorn und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Gierig drückte er sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Sofort wurde alles schwarz und er war froh, dass er die anderen Schüler nicht mehr sehen konnte, doch ihr lautes Getuschel hörte er immer noch.  
>„Schick mich nach Gryffindor!", dachte James angestrengt und kniff verzweifelt die Augen zusammen. „Gryffindor?", fragte eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie schien aus dem Hut zukommen. „Ja, ich will nach Gryffindor wie mein Dad!", antwortete James. „Großen Mut hast du", bestätigte der Hut ihm, „und sehr viel Talent sehe ich auch. Du hast große Begabung und dazu den nötigen Wissensdrang, nur leider kommt dazu deine Faulheit. Tatsächlich ist es das einzige Haus, was für dich in Frage käme." „Nun, ich denke du hast Recht, GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut.<br>Die Gryffindors am Tisch ganz links brachen in tobendes Jubelgeschrei aus, während James breit grinsend zu ihnen lief.

**James Sirius Potter  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _schwarz  
><em>Augenfarbe: _haselnussbraun  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor  
><em>Geburtstag: _12.03.2004  
><em>Zauberstab: _Edelkastanie und Phönixfeder, zwölfeinhalb Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Harry James Potter & Ginevra Molly Potter (Weasley)_


	4. Fred Fabian 2015

**Fred Fabian Weasley**

„Weasley, Fred", sagte Professor Crouch. Vielleicht kam es ihm nur so vor, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Stimme von Schüler zu Schüler leiser geworden war. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Fred nach vorn. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf, setzte sich hastig auf den Stuhl und stülpte sich den Hut über den Kopf. Das schwarze Innere des Hutes umhüllte ihn.  
>„Schon wieder ein Weasley", piepste die Stimme des Hutes. „Na und?", dachte Fred. Der Hut überhörte es. „Du besitzt große Neugierde", piepste er, „und ein Talent, neue Ideen zu entwickeln. Ja, du bist ein helles Köpfchen, vielleicht würde Ravenclaw passen, doch vom Lernen hältst du nichts." Fred wartete ab. „In dir steckt viel Mut und als Freund kann man immer auf dich zählen", stellte der Hut fest. „Nun, ich denke, dann ist es wohl klar, GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut.<br>Fred setzte den Hut ab und machte sich auf zum Gryffindortisch, wo er mit tosendem Applaus empfangen wurde.

**Fred Fabian Weasley  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _flammendrot  
><em>Augenfarbe: _braun  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor  
><em>Geburtstag: _29.02.2004  
><em>Zauberstab: _Mahagoni und Einhornhaar, vierzehneinhalb Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _George Gideon Weasley & Angelina Weasley (Johnson)_


	5. Molly Audrey 2015

**Molly Audrey Weasley**

„Weasley, Molly", krächzte Professor Crouch heiser. Molly war die letzte aller Erstklässler, die aufgerufen wurde. In ihrer Aufregung schritt sie hastig nach vorn, stieg die Steinstufen hoch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Der Hut rutschte ihr über die Augen und alles wurde schwarz.  
>„Schwierig", piepste die Stimme des Hutes. Mollys Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, sie wollte, dass dies schnell vorbeiging. „Du besitzt große Intelligenz und einen deftigen Wissensdrang. Vielleicht würde es dir in Ravenclaw ganz gut gehen. Mit ein wenig Fleiß kannst du dort sehr viel erreichen." Der Hut machte eine kleine Pause. „Andererseits", piepste er nach einiger Zeit wieder, „ist dir deine Familie wichtiger, hm? Ja, in der Tat steckt viel Mut in dir und ich denke in Gryffindor wirst du wahre Freunde finden und auch dort kannst du groß werden." Molly sagte nichts. „Also dann, GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut.<br>Die Schüler am linken Tisch begannen wie verrückt für sie zu klatschen und empfingen sie mit lautem Jubel, als sie zu ihnen hinüber lief.

**Molly Audrey Weasley  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _flammendrot  
><em>Augenfarbe: _braun  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor  
><em>Geburtstag: _18.09.2003  
><em>Zauberstab: _Erle und Phönixfeder, dreizehndreiviertel Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Percy Ignatius Weasley & Audrey Lucy Weasley (Cornfoot)_


	6. Dominique Gabrielle Apolline 2016

**Dominique Gabrielle Apolline Weasley**

„Weasley, Dominique", rief Professor Crouch. Dominique warf sich das silberblonde Veelahaar zurück. Sie trat aus der Menge der Erstklässler hervor und stolzierte elegant nach vorn. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, neugierig in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würde. Dominique ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Von Dunkelheit umhüllt hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf piepsen:  
>„Nun, du besitzt eine außergewöhnliche Intelligenz, doch ich glaube Ravenclaw ist nicht ganz das Richtige für dich. Dir liegt nicht viel am Lernen, hm?" Dominique dachte nach und stellte fest, dass der Hut Recht hatte, doch nach Ravenclaw wollte sie ohnehin nicht. „Wert auf Herkunft legst du auch nicht, wie ich sehe, bildest du dir gar nichts auf deine Veelaverwandtschaft ein", piepste der Hut weiter. Dominique wünschte sich, dass der Hut nun bald ein passendes Haus für sie finden würde. „Ah, einen unstillbaren Drang nach Abenteuern besitzt du also auch, große Neugierde und Ungeduldigkeit!", erklang die Stimme erneut, „Den nötigen Mut bringst du ebenfalls hervor. Du bist sehr tapfer und weist was echte Freundschaf ist!" Für einen kurzen Moment bemerkte Dominique wie still es in der Großen Halle war. „GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut plötzlich und die Gryffindors am linken Tisch applaudierten ihr lautstark.<br>Erneut warf Dominique ihr Haar zurück und schritt stolz auf sie zu.

**Dominique Gabrielle Apolline Weasley  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _silberblond  
><em>Augenfarbe: _tiefblau  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor  
><em>Geburtstag: _8.10.2004  
><em>Zauberstab: _Elfenbein und Veelahaar, zwölfeinviertel Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _William Arthur Weasley & Fleur Isabelle Weasley (Delacour)_


	7. Roxanne Angelina 2016

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley**

„Weasley, Roxanne", rief Professor Crouch sie auf. Ohne zu zögern ging Roxanne nach vorn. Sie stieg die Steinstufen hinauf und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz. Schließlich ließ sie sich den Hut über den Kopf rutschen und alles wurde schwarz.  
>„Ich will nach Gryffindor", dachte Roxanne und hoffte, dass der Hut ihre Gedanken hören konnte. „Ah", piepste der Hut, „Du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund, hm? Ja, in der Tat." Roxanne wartete. „Ziemlich vorlaut bist du auch… und frech. Du scheinst dich zu wehren wissen und auch für andere einzustehen. Ja, du besitzt ausgesprochen viel Mut." Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. „Na schön, GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut.<br>Am Tisch ganz links brach tosender Lärm los. Roxanne ließ den Hut von ihrem Kopf gleiten und machte sich auf zum Gryffindortisch.

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _flammendrot  
><em>Augenfarbe: _braun  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor  
><em>Geburtstag: _14.02.2005  
><em>Zauberstab: _Esche und Einhornhaar, dreizehneinviertel Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _George Gideon Weasley & Angelina Weasley (Johnson)_


	8. Scorpius Hyperion 2017

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

„Malfoy, Scorpius", wurde er von Professor Crouch aufgerufen. Es wurde plötzlich ganz still in der Großen Halle. Scorpius stolzierte nach vorn. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf und tauchte in eine tiefe Schwärze ein.  
>„Nun, mal wieder ein Malfoy", piepste die Stimme des Hutes. Scorpius sagte nichts. Selbstverständlich würde er nach Slytherin kommen. „Mal sehen", piepste der Hut, „nun, du bist von Stolz und Arroganz geprägt. Ja, ein wahrer Malfoy, doch bei dir lugt ein guter Geist hervor." Scorpius war verwirrt. Was sollte das denn? Wollte der Hut ihn etwa einem anderen Haus zuteilen? „Ich überlege nur, ob es das Richtige für dich ist", antwortete der Hut. Scorpius hielt die Luft an. „Du steckst voll List und Tücke. Das sind Eigenschaften für Slytherin. Aber intelligent bist du auch und du kannst ein wirklich guter Freund sein", piepste der Hut, „doch eigentlich ist es eindeutig, was meinst du?" „Slytherin!", dachte Scorpius sofort. Der Hut gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. „Das hatte ich mir gedacht, nun meinetwegen, SLYTHERIN!", rief der Hut laut aus.<br>Am Tisch halb rechts ließen die Slytherins lautstarken Applaus ertönen. Scorpius legte den Hut wieder zurück auf den Stuhl und marschierte stolz zu ihnen hinüber. Er war immer noch leicht irritiert. Was hatte der Hut ihm sagen wollen?

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _weißblond  
><em>Augenfarbe: _hellgrau  
><em>Haus: _Slytherin  
><em>Geburtstag: _14.12.2005  
><em>Zauberstab: _Holunder und Phönixfeder, vierzehn Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Draco Lucius Malfoy & Astoria Malfoy (Greengrass_)


	9. Albus Severus 2017

**Albus Severus Potter**

„Potter, Albus", rief Professor Crouch. Plötzlich wurde es in der Großen Halle ganz still. Leicht zögerlich ging Albus nach vorn. Er stieg die Steinstufen hinauf, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ sich den Hut über die Augen rutschen. Sofort wurde alles stockdunkel.  
>„Ich würde gern nach Gryffindor", dachte Albus, unsicher, ob der Hut ihn erhören würde. „Nun", piepste eine Stimme nach einiger Zeit, „du hast durchaus sehr viel Potenzial für einen Gryffindor, einen kräftigen Helferdrang und überaus großen Mut." Albus atmete erleichtert auf. „Also komme ich nicht nach Slytherin?", fragte er. „In dir steckt großes Talent, mein Junge, du kannst viel erreichen, wenn du es nur willst. Mit ein bisschen Arbeit stehen dir alle Türen offen", antwortete der Hut, „Du bist ein wahrhaft guter Freund und hast eine starke Loyalität. Nein, Slytherin ist sicher nicht das Richtige für dich." Aufregung durchströmte Albus Körper. Hatte er es geschafft? „Ich denke, es wird dir dort gut gehen, GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut.<br>Die Gryffindors verfielen sofort in brüllende Jubelrufe. Glücklich und überaus erleichtert setzte Albus den Hut wieder ab und lief zu ihnen.

**Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _schwarz  
><em>Augenfarbe: _grün  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor  
><em>Geburtstag: _21.07.2006  
><em>Zauberstab: _Weide und Drachenherzfaser, elfeinviertel Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Harry James Potter & Ginevra Molly Potter (Weasley)_


	10. Rose Hermione 2017

**Rose Hermione Weasley**

„Weasley, Rose", rief Professor Crouch sie auf. Aufgeregt trat Rose aus der Menge der restlichern Erstklässler heraus und ging nach vorn. Nachdem sie eilig die Stufen hinaufgestiegen war, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und zog sich schnell den Hut über den Kopf. Er umhüllte sie in tiefer schwarzer Dunkelheit.  
>„Ich sehe du hast eine große Begabung, meine Liebe", piepste etwas, das aus dem Inneren des Hutes kam, „Du bist sehr strebsam und hast eine überragende Intelligenz, doch ich bemerke auch eine große Unsicherheit bei dir." Rose sagte nichts. „Ich denke in Ravenclaw wärst du gut aufgehoben", sprach die Stimme, „Es wird dir dort sicher gut gehen, denn dort wird man deine Talente sehr zu schätzen wissen, was meinst du?" „Ich würde lieber nach Gryffindor", dachte Rose. „Gryffindor?", piepste der Hut. „Nun, tapfer bist du", stimmte er ihr zu, „und du weißt, Freundschaften zu pflegen, vielleicht ist Gryffindor keine schlechte Wahl, doch bist du sicher?" Rose überlegte. „Ja", antwortete sie nach einiger Zeit. „Na schön, wenn du es so willst, dann GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut laut aus.<br>Alle Gryffindors am Tisch ganz links begannen wie wild zu applaudieren. Glücklich legte Rose den Hut zurück auf den Stuhl und lief zu ihnen.

**Rose Hermione Weasley  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _flammendrot  
><em>Augenfarbe: _blau  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor  
><em>Geburtstag: _26.06.2006  
><em>Zauberstab: _Rose und Drachenherzfaser, zwölfdreiviertel Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Ronald Bilius Weasley & Hermione Jean Weasley (Granger)_


	11. Hugo Ronald 2018

**Hugo Ronald Weasley**

„Weasley, Hugo", wurde er von Professor Crouch aufgerufen. Leicht zögernd und aufgeregt ging Hugo nach vorn. Er lies sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und setzte sich den alten Hut auf den Kopf. Alles wurde schwarz.  
>„Du bist eindeutig ein Weasley", ertönte eine piepsende Stimme aus dem Hut. Hugo zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder. „Ich denke, bei dir ist es wohl klar", piepste der Hut. „Ja", dachte sich Hugo stolz, sicher in welches Haus er kommen würde. „Also dann, GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut.<br>Am Tisch ganz links brach lautes Jubelgeschrei los. Überglücklich setzte Hugo den alten Hut ab und legte ihn wieder auf den Stuhl. Er zwinkerte seinem Cousin Louis zu, der noch in der Menge der Erstklässler stand und lief schließlich zu den anderen Gryffindors, von denen er freudig empfangen wurde.

**Hugo Ronald Weasley**  
>Haarfarbe: <em>flammendrot<br>_Augenfarbe: _blau  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor_  
>Geburtstag: <em>7.06.2007<em>  
>Zauberstab: <em>Schwarzdorn und Einhornhaar, neuneinhalb Zoll<em>  
>Eltern: <em>Ronald Bilius Weasley &amp; Hermione Jean Weasley (Granger)<em>


	12. Louis William Arthur 2018

**Louis William Arthur Weasley**

„Weasley, Louis", rief Professor Crouch ihn auf. Selbstsicher schritt Louis nach vorn. Er stieg die Steinstufen hinauf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, dann lies er sich den Hut über den Kopf rutschen. Dieser hüllte ihn sofort in eine tiefe Dunkelheit.  
>„Und noch ein Weasley", piepste die Stimme des Hutes seufzend, „ja, du hast eine Menge Mut." Louis sagte nichts. Es war nichts Neues in das alte Weasley-Klischee eingeordnet zu werden. „Doch deine Intelligenz und dein Wissensdrang sind weitaus überragender", piepste der Hut plötzlich, „Ich glaube nicht, dass Gryffindor eine angemessene Wahl für dich wäre." Louis traute seinen Ohren nicht. Der Hut wollte ihn nicht nach Gryffindor stecken? „Nun, ich glaube, in Ravenclaw wärest du ganz gut aufgehoben", antwortete ihm der Hut. „Du hast Köpfchen, mein Junge", piepste er, „Ravenclaw würde dir gut tun, glaub mir. Du bist fleißig und hast den nötigen Eifer für das zu kämpfen, was du erreichen willst." Er wartete einen Moment ab. „Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann, RAVENCLAW!", rief der Hut und Louis hörte, wie die Ravenclaws am Tisch halb links begannen ihm lautstark zu applaudieren.<br>Stolz setzte er den alten Hut wieder ab und legte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. Zufrieden mit sich lief er zu den anderen Ravenclaws herüber.

**Louis William Arthur Weasley  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _flammendrot  
><em>Augenfarbe: _blau  
><em>Haus: _Ravenclaw  
><em>Geburtstag: _13.11.2006  
><em>Zauberstab: _Eberesche und Drachenherzfaser, neun Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _William Arthur Weasley & Fleur Isabelle Weasley (Delacour)_


	13. Lily Luna 2019

**Lily Luna Potter**

„Potter, Lily", rief Professor Crouch. Lily ging nach vorn, sie nahm auf dem Stuhl platz und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf, der ihr sofort bis über die Nase rutschte und sie in sein schwarzes Inneres blicken ließ.  
>„Ein schlaues Köpfchen hast du", ertönte eine piepsende Stimme aus dem Hut, „und natürlich besitzt du auch ein großes Talent. Ja, mit den richtigen Entscheidungen wirst du es weit bringen." Lily wartete darauf, dass der Hut weiter sprach. „Aber wie ich sehe, willst auch du nach Gryffindor, hm?", piepste die Stimme. Es war keine Frage, natürlich wollte Lily dorthin. „Nun, du hast einen herausragenden Mut und auch die nötige Willensstärke. Tatsächlich wäre Gryffindor eine ausgezeichnete Wahl", stellte der Hut fest. Erleichterung durchströmte Lilys Körper. Sie hatte es geschafft. „Also dann, GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Hut.<br>Am Tisch der Gryffindors brach tosender Applaus los. Lily legte den Hut zurück auf den Stuhl und lief zu ihnen.

**Lily Luna Potter  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _dunkelrot  
><em>Augenfarbe: _haselnussbraun  
><em>Haus: _Gryffindor  
><em>Geburtstag: _24.08.2008  
><em>Zauberstab: _Haselnuss und Einhornhaar, zehndreiviertel Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Harry James Potter & Ginevra Molly Potter (Weasley)_


	14. Lorcan Xenophilius 2019

**Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander**

„Scamander, Lorcan", wurde er von Professor Crouch aufgerufen. „Viel Glück", flüsterte sein Bruder Lysander ihm zu und Lorcan ging nach vorn. Er stieg die Steinstufen hoch. Schließlich lies er sich auf den Stuhl fallen und setzte sich den alten, zerschlissenen Hut auf.  
>„Ein helles Köpfchen", piepste eine Stimme, die aus dessen schwarzem Inneren kam, „Du bist äußerst intelligent, mein Lieber und sehr am lernen interessiert." Verträumt hörte Lorcan sich an, was der Sprechende Hut zu sagen hatte. „Ich sehe, in dir steckt auch ein treuer Freund, der jedem hilfsbereit zur Seite steht. Doch im Freundefinden tust du dich schwer, hm? Du bist nicht leicht zu beeinflussen, denn die Meinung, die du dir einmal gebildet hast, vertrittst du stark. Auch ein wenig Mut sitzt tief in dir. Nun, wo stecke ich dich hin?", fragte der Hut. Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, piepste er: „Wie wäre es mit Ravenclaw? Ich denke, du würdest dort gut hineinpassen. Du hast Größe, du musst nur deinen Kopf benutzen und du bist wissensdurstig. Ja, Ravenclaw wird dir weiterhelfen können, da bin ich mir sicher!" Auch Lorcan hatte nichts gegen dieses Haus einzuwenden. „Nun denn, RAVENCLAW!", rief der Hut in die Große Halle hinein.<br>Der Ravenclawtisch halb links zerbarst in Jubelgeschrei. Stolz legte Lorcan den Hut zurück auf den Stuhl, bevor er zu den anderen Ravenclaws hinüber lief.

**Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _braun  
><em>Augenfarbe: _blau  
><em>Haus: _Ravenclaw  
><em>Geburtstag: _1.01.2008  
><em>Zauberstab: _Ahorn und Drachenherzfaser, acht Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Rolf Scamander & Luna Scamander (Lovegood)_


	15. Lysander Rolf 2019

**Lysander Rolf Scamander**

„Scamander, Lysander", rief Professor Crouch. Ohne zu zögern schritt Lysander nach vorn. Er stieg die Treppe hoch, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ sich den Hut über den Kopf rutschen. Sofort wurde er in eine tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt und eine piepsende Stimme sprach zu ihm:  
>„Ein deftigen Wissensdrang hast du. Ich glaube, deine Lust nach Abenteuern ist unstillbar. Du bist in der Tat sehr klug." Lysander sagte nichts, sondern wartete einfach ab. „Mut steckt auch eine Menge in dir", stellte die piepsende Stimme des Hutes fest, „und besonders auf Freundschaft legst du viel wert. Du hast Geschick dir die Richtigen auszusuchen. Auch fleißig und hilfsbereit bist du, nun denn. Vielleicht möchtest du auch nach Ravenclaw, hm?" Der Hut überlegte. „Nein, in dieses Haus passt du nicht wirklich. Du bist zwar schlau, doch das Wissen dort wird deinen Erlebnisdrang nicht stillen. Wie wäre es mit Gryffindor?" Wieder machte der Hut eine Pause, um nachzudenken. „Nein, ich denke, das geeignetste Haus für dich ist Hufflepuff, denn dort wird man deinen Fleiß und deine Hilfsbereitschaft anerkennen und deine Offenheit zu schätzen wissen. Die besten Freunde wirst du in Hufflepuff finden, denn nirgends sonst ist man so treu und gesellig." Auch Lysander fand, dass Hufflepuff keine schlechte Idee war. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann, HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut.<br>Wie wild begannen die Schüler am Tisch ganz rechts zu applaudieren. Lysander setzte den Hut ab und legte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. Unter tosenden Jubelrufen lief er hinüber zu den Hufflepuffs.

**Lysander Rolf Scamander  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _aschblond  
><em>Augenfarbe: _silbergrau  
><em>Haus: _Hufflepuff  
><em>Geburtstag: _1.01.2008  
><em>Zauberstab: _Buche und Einhornhaar, siebendreiviertel Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Rolf Scamander & Luna Scamander (Lovegood)_


	16. Lucy Ginevra 2019

**Lucy Ginevra Weasley**

„Weasley, Lucy", rief Professor Crouch sie auf. Zittrig machte sich Lucy nach vorn. Leicht zögerlich stieg sie die Steintreppe hinauf, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und legte sich den Hut auf den Kopf, dieser rutschte ihr bis hinunter zur Nasenspitze.  
>„Du bist sehr zielstrebig", piepste eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Hutes. Erschrocken zuckte Lucy zusammen, „Ich glaube, du weist, was du willst, hm? In dir steckt das Verlangen nach wahrer Größe und du hast ohne Zweifel das Talent dazu, aber wo stecke ich dich nur hin?" Lucy hoffte, der Hut würde sich beeilen. Sie wollte möglichst schnell herunter von diesem Stuhl, denn sie spürte deutlich, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. „Mut steckt viel in dir, doch ich glaube, Gryffindor wäre nicht ganz das Richtige für dich. Du bist sehr klug, vielleicht Ravenclaw?... Nun, du hast einen ausgeprägten Wissensdrang und bist sehr am Lernen interessiert. Ich denke, dort wärest du wirklich ausgezeichnet aufgehoben. In Ravenclaw wirst du dich sicherlich wohl fühlen, meinst du nicht auch?" „Doch", dachte Lucy. Sie fand die Idee, nach Ravenclaw geschickt zu werden, ziemlich gut und der Hut würde bestimmt nur zu ihrem Besten handeln. „Da liegst du ganz richtig, meine Liebe, RAVENCLAW", rief der Hut und die Ravenclaws klatschten ihr lautstark Beifall.<br>Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Glücklich legte Lucy den Hut wieder auf den Stuhl zurück und lief dann mit schnellen Schritten zu der immer noch jubelnden Menge hinüber.

**Lucy Ginevra Weasley  
><strong>Haarfarbe: _flammendrot  
><em>Augenfarbe: _blau  
><em>Haus: _Ravenclaw  
><em>Geburtstag: _5.11.2007  
><em>Zauberstab: _Birke und Drachenherzfaser, fünfzehneinviertel Zoll  
><em>Eltern: _Percy Ignatius Weasley & Audrey Lucy Weasley (Cornfoot)_


End file.
